


Eyelashes

by WritingSome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But Canada centred over something dumb, FACE Family, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSome/pseuds/WritingSome
Summary: “Oh man,” Canada held on tight to Kumabadgey for comfort and titled his head back. He then blinked rapidly in a fruitless effort to rid himself of the pain. “Why do my eyelashes have to be this way?”Being cursed with long eyelashes, Canada was no stranger to this song and dance, but it didn’t mean he liked this feeling any less. Weren’t eyelashes supposed to protect your eyes from other small things that could get in your eye? Some protector of the eye they were.____________Or, in which Canada gets a few eyelashes stuck in his eye and his family decides to help.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), Canada & England (Hetalia), Canada & France (Hetalia), Canada & Kumajiro (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 3am posting again because that's what I do best lol
> 
> (Cross posted to ff.net)

Being early to the monthly world meetings meant many things. 

For one, it meant that you had time to mentally prepare for the nonsense and chaos that would be taking place for the next few hours. Maybe one or two things would get resolved today, but fights and dozens of stray items being thrown was guaranteed. Mental preparation really was necessary in order to handle the barrage of noise and to prepare your reflexes to dodge. 

For another, it meant that you wouldn’t have to deal with the attention of all the nosey nations who liked to arrive early for the sole purpose of harassing you for gossip before you reached your seat. Nor the hundred or so judgemental stares that came in with walking in late.

Not that many would pay attention to Canada knowing his unfortunate invisibility powers, but still. 

Disregarding his invisibility problem, being early also meant that Canada had time to sit his polar bear (Kumajiji? Wait, no. Kumakuja...? Maybe...) on top of the solid oak desk in front of him. The desk had seen a lot over the years and yet, it still stood sturdy and proud as it wrapped around the middle of the room. And more importantly, it still managed to boast enough space between each nation, or as Canada liked to see it, the perfect amount of space to settle his elbows in order to support his face and stare at his bear's cute eyelashes without disturbing his seat neighbours. 

It was embarrassing to admit, but his innocent past time was more of a bad habit. A bad habit that really was sometimes more trouble than it’s worth when you have a life structured around important time constraints. But still, despite the many reprimands he had received from his boss and family over the years, he honestly couldn’t help himself; his bear’s eyelashes were just too cute.

Unfortunately as his eye watered, this time around, Canada found himself unable to indulge in this favourite pastime.

* * *

Canada had sat down in one of the provided cushy office chairs after greeting the few nations who were already present. It was amazing to see how much a gentle prodding of his identity could do in the absence of his energetic brother. Despite the fun little buzz of happiness pulsing through him, it didn’t seem to be enough to negate the weight of his eyelids.

For the hundredth time since waking today, Canada cursed the past him for making crummy decisions. He had been too ambitious last night bingeing an entire show that was on his watch list, and now he was paying the price. 

Soon, the little boost of energy Canada had received ebbed away, leaving the full brunt of his exhaustion behind. Try as he might, he found himself jerking awake every few seconds when he caught himself dozing off, Canada scolded himself once again. At this rate, there was no way he would even make it to the beginning of the meeting.

Glancing down onto his lap, Canada softened. Kumabooboo was idly observing his surroundings, unbothered and untroubled by any possible issues the world could, quite literally, be throwing at them later. It was beyond cute and Canada knew in that moment what he could do, consequences be damned, to keep himself awake until something else grabbed his attention.

But before he could move to place his bear on the desk before him, Canada began to feel a familiar pressure building in his chest; he needed to yawn.

Like all other instances this morning, Canada allowed the yawn to blossom. He covered his mouth and easily succumbed to the shaking that came with his body’s need to stretch his legs and tense at his shoulders. After his yawn flowered into completion, he became acutely aware of his clouded vision. So of course, he did the logical thing and rubbed at his eyes to rid himself of his tears.

Suddenly, Canada felt an uncomfortable pricking sensation behind his left eyelid and immediately knew he had screwed up with the rubbing.

“Oh man,” Canada held on tight to Kumabadgey for comfort and titled his head back. He then blinked rapidly in a fruitless effort to rid himself of the pain. “Why do my eyelashes have to be this way?” 

Being cursed with long eyelashes, Canada was no stranger to this song and dance, but it didn’t mean he liked this feeling any less. Weren’t eyelashes supposed to protect your eyes from other small things that could get in your eye? Some protector of the eye they were. 

Eventually, the blinking had become a little too painful for Canada so he decided to adopt a new strategy of just closing his eyes to let his accumulating tears and gravity do the work. It looked dumb and left him a little exposed to any premature fights that involved flying objects, but he had to do what he had to do.

While his eye continued to water, Canada wished more than anything that he had a mirror on him. Since washing out the eyelash was out of the question without a sink, the mirror would’ve been a godsend. Touching his eye to remove the eyelash always felt a little barbaric, but it was a tried and true method for him. 

And he’d overwhelmingly prefer that above the other tried and true method he’d been subjected to as a child.

He shivered. There were many things he could tolerate in life, but having someone blow onto your eye was not one of them. As kind as his caretakers were during the process, Canada often found that he’d rather suffer than have his eyes subject to such horrors. Painful eye irritant versus getting too close and personal to someone else, then having them hold you still and jump scare you with their breath? There was just no contest between those options for him.

So Canada sat stubbornly and waited. Every few seconds, Canada would roll his eyes to test if the eyelash was still there and every moment after, Canada would recoil and find himself surprised at the pain each time.

Suddenly, Canada felt Kumakitchi shift in his arms. “Who’re you?” he asked puzzled.

Honestly, this was not something Canada really wanted to deal with at the moment. But his poor bear was always so confused and he had to do the right thing and help him remember who he was. But right as he opened his mouth to remind him, a sweet and airy voice nearby to his right side, cut him off.

“Oh dear Kuma. I thought we taught you our names already,” the voice noted with an amused lilt.

Canada sat up as recognition washed over him. That voice could only belong to one person after all. Tentatively, Canada lowered his head and turned to the voice’s source. He then opened his good eye in curiosity to confirm his suspicions, only to be startled when his vision went temporarily white; his lap and arms now unoccupied and bare. When his vision finally cleared, he only had to slightly rotate his chair to the right and tilt his head up again to see what had caused his brief blindness.

Right beside him, Canada was treated to the sight of England holding Kumafloopo by his underarms, raised slightly above him at arms-length away. He seemed to be heavily contemplating something as he levelled a serious stare at his bear. Kumajiko, in turn, stared right back. 

France on the other hand, stood beside the pair with his head slightly tilted beside England’s. They were close enough that if France were to tilt his head a little lower, his hair would fall onto England’s shoulders. He too, was looking up to his bear’s eyes, but instead of the intense focus England was putting into staring, he was trying and failing to hide a smile behind his hand.

“Kumajirou please,” England began. His tone was cold and curt but Canada knew that England was probably more at a loss with his bear than upset. “We all saw each other yesterday. How on earth have you already forgotten?” 

Kuamjirou (Canada mentally sent a silent thank you to England), considered the question for a moment. He let out a soft hum and had his head tilted before raising one of his paws and pointing back down to Canada.

“Why should your names matter if that guy is crying?” 

Canada tried not to flush as all attention shifted to him. He quickly turned away and rubbed at his left cheek to hide the tears as it made things look significantly worse than they actually were only to wince once he felt the prickling behind his eye again.

“Canada,” France grasped Canada’s chin from underneath and guided his head back to his side in order for him to meet his stare. His tone still oozed sweetness and charm but concern coloured his gaze. “Care to tell us why you’re crying?” England looked on curiously, arms now full carrying Kumajirou like a small child would a teddy bear close to his chest. His gaze was equally concerned as France.

“Er, well,” Canada couldn’t will himself to look at France over something so silly. “I’m not crying but, um, I was yawning. A-and then uh, I got an eyelash in my eye?” Canada tried to keep the distress out of his voice. He knew a good teasing was about to follow, but he absolutely did not want his former caretakers getting any ideas to help. Unfortunately for him, Canada had missed the look he shared with England. 

France hummed nonchalantly. “Well, you always did have long eyelashes.” Silence followed for a few beats before Canada chanced a peek at France. 

What Canada was able to catch was France looking into the distance contemplating something. He could see his thoughts play out on his face and just like he feared, a playful smile stretched across his face. 

“Perhaps it’s been my influence on you, no?” 

“Well-” 

“Ohhh!” France began to melodramatically cry out, “Canada please! Please forgive your Papa!” 

“Whoa, France I-” 

“No!” he rasped in a falsetto. “I’ve decided! Do not forgive the likes of me. Not when I’ve done something like,” he began to gesture dramatically to Canada as a whole, “Like this!” 

“France, people are going to stare-” 

“It’s truly unforgivable. I need to be tossed into the lake of fire for these crimes I’ve committed against you!” 

“France-!” 

But Canada’s cries of embarrassment continued to fall onto deaf ears as France collapsed onto his knees and loosely draped his upper half onto Canada’s lap. France, of course, had to complete his theatrics with a limp upturned hand against his forehead and cried out his final words.

“Forget about me! I’m nothing more than a **monster** for cursing you with such _beauty_.” France spat, tone just skimming the top of something guttural. Mock sobs immediately followed as his grand finale came to a close.

Canada swore that anyone looking at them right now would be able to see steam rising from his cheeks as his embarrassment crawled up his neck.

“Yes, yes, okay!” Canada soothed France with hasty pats on the hand that began to snake around his unattended arm and midsection. “It’s okay. I forgive you regardless! Just, please,” he pleaded, “Just stand up.” 

France sniffed, wiping away his non-existent tears. 

“Truly?” France asked in a tight voice.

“Yes.” Canada answered back, voice monotone.

“Even with what I’ve done to you and my actions that are about to follow?”

“Yes, of cours-” Canada paused. He then shot France a confused look with both eyes, sharp pricks behind his eye be damned. “Wait, follow?” he asked.

And in that moment, he could see with utmost clarity how France’s eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Oh good!” France abruptly fired back. His voice was back to being ditzy and sweet, but it didn’t take a genius to figure he was up to something.

Canada squeaked in confusion as France unexpectedly wrapped both of his arms around him and his chair, effectively trapping him and both of his own arms to where he was sitting. France then tightened his grasp and shuffled them with his knees, to bring the office chair away from the safe enclosure of the table and out into the open. From there, he rotated them to face the complete opposite direction from where they began and gave a soft ‘ta-da!’ when he finished. Before them now was England, where he stood with his arms on his hips and his trademarked scowl plastered across his face. Although, to be fair, it did seem like he was fighting the urge to smile at France’s showy act. 

Despite the weird display from France and the steely look England was giving him, Canada’s brain was working overtime to keep up. What was happening? 

It wasn’t until Kumajirou came over to pat his cheek that the little cogs in his head began to slowly spin, suspicious of what was to come.

“There, there. They’re going to help you okay?” is what Kumajirou said. But seeing the crumbs littering his face and the half eaten English biscuit in his other paw told him something completely different.

Although the actions of his bear should’ve been expected—as he knew his bear's aiding and abetting tendencies always had good intentions behind them, bribe or not—nothing could’ve prepare him for the sight of his bear nodding to himself, satisfied over the level of comfort he provided, then toddling over to sit next to England to await whatever would happen from here.

The absolute gall.

England quickly regarded Kumajirou at his side, bemused at the display. But just as quickly as those emotions appeared, they left just as quick with a gentle shake of his head, only to be replaced with his usual firm expression. 

Taking a long stride forward, England stood beside France and casually leaned down to Canada’s level. Using France’s head to prop up his own elbow and in turn his hand and own face, England scanned different areas of Canada’s face. Ignoring France’s cries of protest, England’s scanning soon came to a stop and honed on to Canada’s eyes.

Finally with that, the realization hit Canada and the final piece clicked into place. He gasped, realizing that they had all worked together for this plot.

Canada shot an icy glare to France first. The poor Frenchman cowered when he felt the look, offsetting England’s balance and focus, to which he loudly let the man know. France disregarded him and laughed sheepishly in response to Canada’s unceasing glare. France tightened his hold.

“ _Sorry my dear_ ,” France began to appease in French, “ _But it’s for your own good_.” Canada was about to lash out when he felt calloused fingers gently grasp his chin directing his attention elsewhere.

“It physically pains me to say it but, the Frog’s right.” England gently soothed. “Now, let us fully assess the damage shall we?” 

England’s gaze was calculating as he focused on Canada’s problem eye. Canada wanted to lash out at England too but he couldn’t help but feel pacified as the man gently wiped away the tears on his cheek with his free hand. He knew he was essentially being coddled but he leaned into the comfort of his former caretaker’s touch anyway.

“Oh my,” England stated in surprise, “You have three eyelashes just swimming on your eye. No wonder Kumajirou believed you were crying.” 

Suddenly without warning, England’s grasp became firm and the same hand that gave Canada comfort moments ago moved above his left eye. Canada could feel him positioning his forefinger and thumb over his eyelids and he reflexively stiffened. 

The action didn’t go unnoticed by England as his gaze melted into something soft.

“Canada, I know how much you hate this but please, let me help. It’ll only be for an instant.” England smiled and gave a few tender strokes against Canada’s cheek before repositioning his hand back over his eye again. “Don’t be afraid duck. You’ve survived this and much worse before.” 

But before Canada could answer, a laugh from the entryway of the meeting room rang out loud and true. And while England’s attention briefly slipped to this morning’s new arrival, Canada knew he could use this opening. He nervously bit his bottom lip as a plan quickly began to unfold in his mind.

On one hand, he knew what this looked like. He knew his chances of success were about even as he knew his brother and how his mind worked in turn. But at the same time, Canada knew that regardless of the success he would find, he would definitely feel the burn for this by each member of his family later.

The plan was beyond childish. But when half of the world had trouble remembering you, there wasn’t much he could really lose.

Taking a deep breath, Canada went forward with his plan.

“A-ALFRED! PLEASE HELP ME!!!”

Reaching down into his soul, Canada strained his voice and cried out. He then held his breath hoping his brother would actually hear him over the idle chatter of the almost full meeting room.

England and France had certainly been thrown off upon hearing what Canada had yelled. Human names, although not kept secret, were usually reserved for the more intimate parts of a nation's existence. 

This meant it was for family and close friends only. 

Behind closed doors. 

And not to be used lightly or in formal settings such as a world meeting. 

Canada internally cringed.

Well, there was no going back now. Most, if not all of the world, had probably judged him already for what was going on with England and France anyway. So honestly at this point, all he could do was welcome the increasing heat of the growing wildfire he’d created.

Looking towards his former caretakers, Canada still felt a little nervous seeing how aghast and confused they looked over the horrible social faux pas he had committed. But as the fog began to clear in their minds, a look of sheer horror and panic replaced it as they both came to the same horrible realization.

Canada had called out for his brother. Like _that_.

Canada heard the duo curse and felt France’s grip tighten again as they realized how much time they were losing.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” France barked up to England, “Hurry! Before it’s too late!”

England quickly shook himself out of his stupor and did his best to readjust his grip given the threat that would no doubt come bulldozing to their location any second now. But unfortunately for them, and fortunately for Canada, he spotted his saviour’s rapid approach and called out to him. 

“America!” Canada cried happily, layering a cutesy warble to his voice to disguise his flat relief over a completely different issue. “Thank you for coming to help me!” Coming to an abrupt stop beside the weird garble of limbs the three of them made, America stood firm and strong as he took in what was before him. 

As America processed the scene, Canada could see how his shoulders slowly began to raise, fists angrily clutched to his side, and just how tight he began to clench his jaw the longer he looked. Finally after a few tense seconds America’s eyes narrowed, clearly enraged, and slotted himself between where France knelt and England stood. Without a drop of remorse, America tightly grasped onto each respective nation’s shoulder that was closest to him and dropped himself onto one knee, bringing down England and prying France away from Canada. They both gave a sharp cry of pain at the action.

“Hey guys,” America began, voice positively dripping with forced syrup, “Wanna tell me what’s happenin’ over here?” 

At long last, Canada was free. Free from England and France’s clutches and free to suffer by his own volition as he could still feel the sharp prickling behind his eye. He could’ve cried tears of joy if he wasn’t already crying on one side of his face.

Unbeknownst to the four of them, while Canada was busy internally celebrating his freedom and England and France were occupied trying to stutter out coherent explanations to America, Canada had forgotten to account for the last key player in his disastrous plan who was now toddling over to America.

“Hm?” America briefly turned his attention away from his interrogation as he felt a tugging sensation on his back. Craning his neck behind him, a genuine smile graced his features as he addressed the distraction. “Oh hey! What’s up Kuma-bear?” At the mention of his bear, Canada instantly stopped his celebrations and eyed Kumajirou suspiciously. What was he up to?

America patiently waited as the small bear passively titled his head side to side, contemplating the thoughts he wanted to share. Once he organized them into an order he was happy with, he raised a paw to direct America’s attention to Canada.

“The weirdos you’re hurting said that by the time I finished my snack that the eyelash would be out of that guy’s eye, but it’s still there. Does this mean you’ll be giving me a snack too to give the others more time to take it out?” 

Canada watched horrified as America blinked, slow and owlish just like his bear (who betrayed him over snacks again! Ouch.), as he digested his words. Canada quickly tried to undo the damage caused by Kumajirou but wasn’t fast enough as understanding of what Canada was trying to avoid instantly sunk its claws into America. As soon as he understood, he quickly released England and France's shoulders, blatantly ignoring their various groans about that that’s what they’ve been trying to communicate. America’s eyes then locked onto Canada’s and started to water.

“B-bro… I can’t believe you used me like that,” America croaked weakly. Then without warning, he began to sniff and his eyes began to fill with more water. By the time they were completely shiny and wet, big fat tears began to rapidly roll down his cheek. “Why did you trick me like that?” 

Stunned at the reaction, Canada tried to defend himself but found he couldn’t do it. Not when America looked so heartbroken over his manipulations. 

“America, please… I- I’m really sorry…” Canada quietly trailed off, feeling absolutely rotten. How could he use his brother's trust like this? Why did he convince himself that this would be okay?

America let out a wet sniff and hit Canada with another sorrowful look. “You mean it?” he asked innocently.

Canada nodded. He reached out timidly from his chair and placed his hands atop America’s shoulders, holding him at arms-length, and addressed him seriously. “Yeah. It was wrong of me to do that to you and you didn’t deserve that.” After a beat of silence, he quickly added, “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” 

America let out another wet sniff as he began to quietly wipe away his tears with the backs of his hands. Finally, he gave him a gentle affirmative and a mild push back into his chair. Standing up, America went around to the back of Canada’s chair to give him a hug from behind.

At least Canada thought it was a hug until he felt America’s arms slip slightly below his shoulders trapping his arms, and in turn him, as he gave a strong squeeze.

“Wha-?”

“YOU CAN MAKE IT UP TO ME WITH THE SWEET TASTE OF REVENGE, SUCKA!” America cackled. He then turned to address their former caretakers. “Let’s do this from the top people!” 

And just like that, England was back to hovering over Canada to finish what he started and France was back at his legs. With the new addition of America, no matter how hard he tried to thrash, he was kept firmly in place. Finally Canada went limp, coming to terms that there was no longer an escape for him. Resigning himself to his demise, he gave a displeased grunt and waited for the stupid puffs of air he despised. 

After a few attempts, and a few dozen moments where Canada felt his soul being snatched from him with each puff, England managed to successfully remove the eyelashes in his eye. 

“There! All done now love,” he proudly exclaimed, blatantly ignoring Canada’s irritated pout. Instead of entertaining his childish tantrum, England smiled affectionately as he gently swiped his thumb across Canada’s cheek to brush off any stray eyelashes and remaining tears. “That wasn’t so bad now was it, duck?”

Canada heaved a heavy sigh. “I guess…” he managed to childishly squeeze out after a few moments. 

England began to beam, proud of Canada’s admission. He opened his mouth again as if he wanted to say more, but quickly snapped it shut when he noticed the glimmering amusement swimming between the other two nations still attached to Canada. Embarrassed to be caught in a prolonged moment of softness, England awkwardly cleared his throat instead.

“Erm, yes. Well! Have a nice morning Canada and see you later with the other two idiots for lunch. Farewell!” and the poor nation hurriedly scuttled off in the other direction to fight off his mounting embarrassment. 

Between England’s hasty retreat and the hearty laughter of his remaining two family members, Canada couldn’t help the tinkle of laughter that escaped him as well, feeling his irritable mood languidly slip away. When they finished absorbing the ridiculousness of England’s unnecessary escape, America moved his hands to rest on Canada’s shoulders while they watched France pick himself off the floor with a heavy groan.

“Well you two, guess that’s my cue to leave too,” France lightly dusted his pants off before reaching over to give both twins a few fond pats against their cheeks. “Like Eyebrows said, I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” He then flashed them a bright smile before he sauntered off to socialize with other nations.

As soon as France was absorbed by the sea of bodies in the room, Canada flicked his gaze up to meet America’s. In sync, they blew a raspberry at each other and giggled over being on the same wavelength. 

The two didn’t really need to exchange any words or actions, knowing that all was already forgiven, but America still went ahead with playfully ruffling Canada’s hair. Ignoring Canada’s swatting hands and protests, America broke out into his typical boisterous laughter then ran off. Before he was out of earshot, he threw a bratty taunt over his shoulder on the scoldings Canada would definitely get from England later for his behaviour, then gave him a two fingered salute before running off to god knows where.

Shaking his head fondly over America’s actions, Canada stood up in what felt like forever and walked his chair the short distance to where it belonged. Once he reached his spot at the table, he sat back down in his chair and gave a good natured huff over this morning’s events.

It was at that moment that Kumajirou made his presence known again and started his climb back into Canada’s lap. But to his surprise, his bear didn’t stop to sit in his lap and instead continued his ascent by standing on his thighs. Once Kumajirou found his balance, he draped both of his arms around the back of Canada’s neck. Then ever so softly, he placed his head against Canada’s and stared deeply back into his owner’s gaze.

“Are you better now?” Kumajirou asked sincerely.

Canada laughed at his naughty and insubordinate bear. He gave him a warm hug and a few affectionate pats against his soft back.

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I've been sitting on this since 2019 believe it or not, but decided to post it in the spirit of trying to break out of my terrible perfectionism problem. Of course, cleaned it up a little then decided to post it here for fun. 
> 
> I initially wrote this in a blind rage over a period of time where it seemed like my eyelashes were out to get me. It was like every other day I seemed to get one stuck in my eye which kinda ticked me off lol. And personally, I'm a 'let my eyes water and gravity do it's thing' type of gal because of the trauma I still carry from when I was a kid, where my mom would insist that blowing eyelashes out of my eye was the best method. As you can see by how Canada is in the story, I wholeheartedly disagree <3 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it~


End file.
